Water and Ice
by The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun
Summary: A series one one-shot VexDem drabbles. Rated for certain chapters. Chapter 6- "I. HATE. THE LAND OF DRAGONS!"
1. To Cure A Nocturne

"Demyx, I honestly can't believe you were foolish enough to use your water power in The Land of Dragons. In the _mountains_ of all places!" Vexen huffed as he busted around Demyx's cluttered room, stepping over piles of clothes and sheet music. Under a thick blanket, over the soft whooshing sounds of the waterbed, Demyx moaned and tugged the blankets higher over his head.

"Vexen," The younger man whined, his voice nasal and congested. "Don't yell at me. I'm sick."

"I'm not yelling!" The scientist snapped, scooping up a pile of pants off the floor and dropping them into an already full laundry hamper in the corner of the room. "I'm reprimanding you for trying to show off to Axel by making an ice sculpture out of a water clone and getting soaked in the process. Now you're sick and I don't trust most of the idiots in this place to take care of you properly."

"But he dared me to!" Demyx argued, his pale hand sliding out from under the warmth of his blanket. He groped for the box of tissues that had been on the floor. The cold chemist rolled his eyes and nudged the overturned box toward the bed with his foot. Demyx snatched up a tissue and his hand retreated back under the covers. "Thank you." He blew his nose loudly.

"You could have ignored him." Vexen grumbled. He picked up a discarded cloak off the floor, sighing as he slung it over his arm. "And I really don't see why I'm picking up this pigsty you call a bedroom. I'm not your mother."

"Because you take good care of me when I'm being pitiful?"

It was at that moment Lexaeus and Zexion entered the Nocturne's bedroom. The Silent Hero was carrying a tray that looked miniature held in his large hands. On the tray was the typical sick day lunch package: bowl of steaming soup, saltine crackers and ginger ale. Beside Lexaeus, Zexion stood with a thick book under his arm, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Xaldin made him something to eat." Lexaeus said to Vexen, nodding to the hidden Nobody on the bed. "It's best for him to keep his strength up."

A small bit of dirty blond hair poked out from under the blanket. "Thanks, Lex." Demyx muttered tiredly. Lexaeus nodded and stepped toward the bed, balancing the tray in one hand while he tried to tidy up the bed stand. With a slight sigh, Zexion hurried up to him and took the tray from him.

"I don't want you to accidentally drop it." Zexion huffed, waiting impatiently for Lexaeus to finish. Holding a stack of music books in his hands, the older man smiled down at him.

"Thank you, Zexion." The schemer nodded and put down the tray, tossing the book onto Demyx's bed.

"I thought you might want something to do besides count the tiles on the ceiling." The short young man shrugged. "I found that wedged under the table and I thought of you." The title of the book was 'Hearts in Atlantis'.

The blankets shifted and retreated downward, revealing a pale forehead and a pair of tired aqua eyes. "Wow, Zexion, I didn't know you cared." By the tone of his voice it was apparent Demyx was teasing.

"I can't and I don't." Zexion snapped and folded his arms across his petite chest stubbornly. Lexaeus's large hand came to rest on the bookworm's shoulder. 

"Let's go see if Xaldin needs any help in the kitchen." He cast a glance back at Vexen, who was still busily picking up Demyx's messy room and grumbling to himself. "We hope you feel better, Number IX." The Melodious Nocturne, who had retreated back under his blankets, slipped his hand out and waved slightly.

Once they were gone, Vexen picked up the book Zexion had left. "Humph. I honestly don't know where Zexion finds these." He squinted slightly at the author's name. "'Stephen King'. I don't believe I've ever heard of him before."

Demyx's limp hair once again snuck out from under the comforter. "Will you read it to me?"

"Demyx, you can read it yourself just fine."

The blanket slid down further and the young man poked his head up completely. His normally vibrant skin looked sickly and sallow and he had deep purple bags under his aqua eyes from a lack of sleep the night before. "Please…?"

Whether it was the softness in his tone, the sweet little whine or the simple fact that it was Demyx, Vexen gave in with a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed to read.

Demyx was asleep by chapter five, his breathing deep an even. With a ghost of a smile, Vexen closed the book and set it on his lap as he reached out to stroke a few stray hairs from the younger man's hot forehead. Sighing faintly, he flattened his hand against Demyx's forehead and let his ice power gently cool the fever.

The sitar player shifted and sighed in his sleep, a soft smile forming on his lips. The normally aloof scientist couldn't help but smile as he removed his hand and leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss to the sleeping Nobody's cooler forehead. 

"Sleep well, Demyx." Vexen murmured against his forehead. "And don't ever do something so stupid again."

* * *

God I love writing VexDem.

Organization XIII belongs to Square Enix/Disney. Not me.


	2. Tattoo

Time alone in the lab was usually peaceful for Vexen. When Zexion had locked himself in the library with his books, Lexaeus was in his room sculpting and especially when Xigbar, Luxord and (with any hope) Marluxia, were off on missions, the dignified scientist finally had time to himself to catch up on his work, check on his experiments, to-

"Hey, Vexen!"

To not be barged in on by Demyx. Vexen sighed and turned around in his chair, taking off his reading glasses to give the Melodious Nocturne a deadpan look. "Number Nine, please, I'm terribly busy. If this isn't a life or death matter-"

"I got you a present." Demyx grinned, completely ignoring the older man's words. He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small square of paper covered with a thin sheet of plastic.

"…Demyx, what is that?"

"Temporary tattoo. I found it in Hollow Bastion and it reminded me of you." The sitar player said as he walked up behind Vexen and pushed his long blonde hair off the back of his neck. "Hold still." 

Vexen quickly jerked his head back in alarm. "You're not seriously going to _brand_ me with that are you! Demyx, please! You have no idea where that's been! Not only is it unsanitary, it will probably give me some kind of rash-!" Demyx shushed him be laying a light kiss to the exposed skin on the back of his neck.

"Quiet." His voice was casual, not a command though not a request either. The elder Nobody started to protest once again but the objection melted into a slight moaning gasp as he felt the undeniable sensation of a lick to the back of his neck. He felt a quiet chuckled against the back of his neck and another warm wet lick that sent a shudder up his spine. After a moment the wet sensation disappeared and was replied by a gentle, damp pressure in the same spot. This remained for a few minutes as Vexen struggled to regain his composure. 

When the pressure disappeared Demyx appeared in front of him again with an impish gleam in his eyes. "All done." He reached over Vexen's shoulder to the cold metal worktable behind him and picked up the clipboard that had been previously used to write notes on and angled it to catch the reflection of the Chilly Academic's neck. Though the imagine was slightly blurred in the reflection of the blue-hued metal, but the shape of a green-tinted snowflake was evident against his pale skin.

The sitar player laid a gentle kiss the base of the cold scientist's neck, his voice a soft murmur. "A poisonous snowflake. Like I said, it reminded me of you."

* * *

Wrote this during first period study hall on a complete whim. I got the basic idea from a book ("Valiant" by Holly Black, GO READ HER BOOKS NOW!). The main character's boyfriend licked her lowerback to get it wet enough to put a temporary tattoo there. I actually blushed when I saw that and instantly thought "...Demyx."

Vexen and Demyx are sadly not mine, but they do belong to Square Enix and Disney. 


	3. Alone Time

"Hey, Vexen?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know hugging you is like cuddling with a giant popsicle?"

After a brief moment of silence Vexen slowly lifted his head from the pillow to give Demyx his patented eyebrow raise and a 'Did you just say what I think you said?' look. The Nocturne looked up from where his head had previously been resting on Vexen's bare chest, a tentative smiled crossing his features.

"What'd I say?"

The scientist sighed and shook his head, laying his head back on the soft, through damp, pillow. "Demyx, you have such a…creative imagination…"

"I mean it though." Demyx insisted, lifting his head again. Post-sex cuddle time was always an interesting experience for the two Nobodies. Usually, Vexen would relax and let Demyx do most of the talking, which mostly consisted of him prattling on about this or that. The scientist, however, never really minded listening to the sitar player talk about nothing. It wasn't quite what he said, but the way he said it; brightly and almost always with a smile. The musician's sunny disposition, despite lacking a heart to truly feel happy, always manged to warm the Chilly Academic.

"Seriously," The younger man insisted again, shifting on the frozen waterbed and and beneith damp sheets. His arms wrapped around Vexen's narrow waist and his chin came to rest in the center of his chest. Aqua met green as his eyes locked on Vexen's and he continued. "You're tall and skinny, you're cold, you keep me cool on hot summer days." Demyx suddenly grinned impishly and licked the chemist's chest playfully. "And you has flavor."

Vexen shivered faintly at the warm sensation but rolled his eyes and tried to look indignat as possible. "Again, Demyx, you're mind is a creative one to say the least." He paused and looked down at him. "...And what, pray tell, is my 'flavor'?" The young Nobody licked his lips as he considered his answer, the innocent act seeming oddly erotic because of their current situation.

"Hmm...you kind of taste like...mint." He grinned and bit his lower lip just slightly. "Winter mint."

"Hmph, why does that not surprise me coming from you?"

"How about me?" Demyx's calloused fingertips lightly stroked up the cool skin of Vexen's back, casuing a faint stirring of arousa to shiver through the academic's body. "What do I taste like?"

A slight smirk crossed Vexen's angular face. "Let's find out..." He lifted one elegant hand and gently took Demyx's chin between his thumb and index finger. The younger blonde didn't resist as the scientist sat up slightly and pressed his cold lips to his cheek. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the slightly numbing sensation. Demyx shivered as he felt the dignified scientist's tounge gently slide up his cheek. The feeling faded after a moment and a light breath of cold brushed his ear. Vexen's voice was a soft murmur in his ear, "...Sea salt."

Demyx laughed somewhat breathlessly, his head vaugely reeling from Vexen's icy touch. "I do? Is that a good...thing...?" The Chilly Academic chuckled faintly and the sitar player quickly quieted as he felt soft kisses trail down the side of his neck then one speificly hard kiss land exactly on his 'weak spot', a small area between his ear and his jaw that, when came into contact with the slightest touch, caused him to all but turn into a puddle. He moaned softly and let his sea-colored eyes droop lazily. "H-Hey, not there..."

"Oh? And why not _here_?"

Demyx moaned again as he felt a soft nip at the soft skin just below his ear, his breath catching in his throat. "You're...mean..."

"No one ever said I was nice, Number Nine." Vexen's voice was low and cool, sending a slight shiver up the Nocturne's spine. Demyx's nails dug slightly into his back, causing the cold chemist to jump slightly in suprise.

An impish grin came over Demyx's slightly flushed face and he moved quickly, his motions fluid and controlled. He slid his arms out from under Vexen's back and moved them upward, threading his nimble fingers through silky blond hair. His lips were just as fast, sliding gentle, wet kisses up cold flesh to Vexen's ear, where his teeth nipped gently. A slight sound that could only be describled as a groan escaped his throat as Demyx's warm tounge flicked and teased, sending chills up and down the Chilly Academic's back. Demyx's bare torso arched gently aganist Vexen's, their warm and cold bodies a perfect fit against one another.

After a few more moments of delicious teasing, the tireless sitar player pulled away and lifted himself up to stare down at the scientist's clouded expression. It was obvious Vexen was still trying to appear dignified even in his seduced state. Demyx's blue-green eyes darkened with desire and his wicked grin remained in place as he slowly lowered his head to brush his lips against Vexen's. "C'mere and kiss me..."

Vexen swallowed hard, his breathing shallow and rapid. "Demyx, you're...impossible..."

Demyx laughed faintly, one slender musician's hand sliding down the academic's cheek gently. "I know." His lips captured Vexen's almost posessivly and obliterated all restraint for either of them.

* * *

This story is loosely based off an RP I was doing with a friend (my personal Vexen). And man was this ever fun to write...Who knew Vexen could be such a _vixen_?

...Okay, bad pun. But admit it, you all loved it. And if you did, make sure you comment! Comments and favorites keep Lynny happy and writing! So...please?

Vexen and Demyx aren't mine, sorry.


	4. Sweet

When Vexen came staggering into the basement lab, beaten, bleeding and bruised, Demyx was right there holding him up and gazing at him with worried eyes. The scientist's expression was bitter and bordering on raging, as if he'd gladly attack anyone or anything that dared to speak or even look at him wrong. His jaw was clenched tightly and his gaze was trained straight ahead through the blood seeping down his face from a long cut across his hairline. Vivid red fluid poured from his nose and from lengthy scratches down his right cheek. With his arm gripped tightly around the younger man's waist to stay standing, he somehow managed to appear formidable and feeble at the same time.

As Demyx carefully sat Vexen down on the chilly metal worktable, his face clearly gave away his concern. He'd watched the entire argument and fight between Larxene and Vexen helplessly. It was Larxene who'd started the fight by making a snide comment about the scientist's age and even going as far as to call him a pedophile. Vexen had slapped her and she'd punched him on the nose. Everything had erupted from there.

Demyx had tried to break them apart but Xaldin had held him back, knowing that if either of them dared to make an effort to stop the fight they would have gotten caught in the crossfire. They had watched for what had seemed like hours until both parties were exhausted and bleeding. It was then that Xaldin had released his protective grip on Demyx's shoulder and put the nymph over his shoulder. Though she'd struggled and cursed, Larxene had been too fatigued to really do much damage as she was carried off. Vexen, on the other hand, had to be restrained by Lexaeus so he didn't rush at the half conscious woman. Eventually, he'd calmed down enough for Demyx to help him down to the lab to treat his injuries.

Vexen sat on the cold metal examination table and huffed angrily. The younger Nobody stayed unusually quiet as he slipped off his gloves and lightly traced his fingertips just below the dignified scientist's left eye. A light trickle of warm water trailed from where his fingers touched and gently cleaned away some of the blood staining Vexen's face, leaving faint, blotchy pink stains on his pale skin. With a nasal, slightly overdramatic sigh, Demyx repeated the process along the light cut on Vexen's neck from one of Larxene's knives. Throughout the cleansing, the Chilly Academic remained silent.

Demyx paused and, on a sudden whim, slid his hand under Vexen's chin and turned his head slightly to get a better look at his cheek. His superior frowned and started to protest when he felt a warm, wet sensation along the edge of the long scratches up his left cheek. He winced slightly. Hadn't Demyx already cleaned there? He looked toward the musician out of the corner of his eye.

The sitar player wasn't using his power over water to soothe and clean the scratches. He was _licking them_ in an attempt to soothe the wounds. His hand delicately slipped up, away from Vexen's chin and cupped his right cheek to hold him still. Lightly and carefully his lips and tongue traced around the bleeding gashes, being very cautious not to actually touch them. Vexen shuddered slightly at the feeling, one arm snaking around Demyx's waist.

The nocturne pulled away slowly and tilted his head at the scientist with an odd little smile. The blood that stained his lips and dripped down the corner of his mouth vaguely resembled cherry sauce. The Chilly Academic was silent for a long moment before pulling Demyx suddenly close and planting a deep, almost forceful kiss to his bloodied lips. The musician didn't refuse it in the slightly, letting his body all but melt against Vexen's and very gently pushed him down onto the table.

* * *

…Wow. That was fun to write…

This was inspired by an RP between my Vexen and I. The original scenario of Vexen's injuries was much rougher and Demyx was a bit more…lustful originally. But I'm glad I toned it down a little for this.

HAPPY VEXDEM DAY, EVERYONE!!


	5. Hands

Meh, just a little VexDem drabble I've been mulling over for a while. Not really sure how I feel about it since I wrote it, in all, in about an hour.

Based loosely on an RP with my friend Kitty.

Vexen and Demyx (c) to Square Enix.

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Demyx likes watching Vexen work in the lab. Whenever he isn't on a mission or practicing his sitar in his room, he enjoys coming down to the chilly basement just to watch the scientist work. Vexen doesn't seem to mind all that much, as long as IX stays quiet and doesn't get in the way. So Demyx does just that. He sits off to the side and watches, staying quiet and observant.

Hands have always fascinated the sitar player. He likes to watch the others work with their hands. Xigbar's steadiness as he takes aim with his guns, Luxord's graceful flicks of his wrist as he shuffles and passes out cards, Zexion flipping through the pages of his book, Lexaeus carefully molding a slab of brown clay into a beautiful sculpture and of course Namine's delicate little hands drawing out little details in her pictures so carefully.

But it's Vexen he's most captivated by. His movements are smooth and calculated. Mixing a solution here, writing a note there. Long, elegant fingers cloaked in leather, smoothing out the page of a book or holding up a test tube for a close examination.

It's then that Demyx looks down at his own hands. They're not as long or graceful or pretty as Vexen's. His nails are almost always filthy because he doesn't like wearing his gloves most of the time. His palms and fingers are covered in calluses from years of playing his sitar (he's positive that his Other was a musician. How else could he of already known how to read music and play his weapon/instrument as a "newborn" when he could hardly even remember how to tie his shoes?).

But the Melodious Nocturne likes it when Vexen takes his gloves off. In the darkness of the lab his pale skin seems almost luminous as he works. The Nocturne had once made a game of trying to memorize every detail Vexen's hands. His carefully trimmed, impeccably clean nails, his smooth, cool skin, the faint acid burn across his left palm.

But it's when the Chilly Academic approaches him with bare, icy hands and strokes his face, neck and hair that Demyx really knows why Vexen's smooth, beautiful hands fascinate him so.


	6. Do Not Disturb

**After a long fight with writer's block all summer, I finally managed to produce something decent! YAY FOR ME! It took me about a day to write this but I'm still pretty happy with it. I want to send out a huge thank you to Bishounenrockmysocks on DeviantArt for betaing this and fixing my little errors. You rock, hon!**

**Now the legal stuff. I do not own Kngdom Hearts. If I did Vexen would've made it to KH2 and there would've been hella more Organization interaction.**

* * *

_It's been a good day. _Vexen decided with a small smile. After a particularly stubborn experiment he'd been stuck on for weeks had proved to be a fantastic success, Xemnas had actually taken time away from his daily routine of near to worshiping Kingdom Hearts to offer him one or two words of praise. Not once had he seen Xigbar or Luxord and to top it all off, Marluxia was away on a two week long mission in Agrahbah.

The scientist smirked faintly to himself. _I only wish I could see him attempting to grow something other than cacti there._ With a vague chuckle he reclined into the center of the long, plush white couch in the center of the room and cracked open his textbook on elements once again. He sighed softly, letting his overworked body relax for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"I. _HATE._ THE LAND OF DRAGONS!"

Vexen glanced up from his text to see Demyx storm into the living room. The nocturne seemed to completely disregard his superior's presence and began pacing back and forth across the floor, grumbling and swearing under his breath.

"Demyx, are you aware you are steaming?"

The younger Nobody shot him an annoyed look and looked unaware of the thin wisps of steam coming off his lithe body. "Huh?"

Vexen cleared his throat, closing his book and resting it in his lap. "Your body temperature seems to have risen to the point where it is reacting with your powers to create a steam effect. Quite fascinating actually."

"Again, huh?"

"In terms you can understand, you're boiling mad."

"Damn right I'm mad!" Demyx snapped, storming over to the scientist and flopping on the opposite end of the couch. Steam continued to rise off him and evaporate into the air. For a moment Vexen considered telling the Superior not to bother having a Dusk deep clean the couch this month. "A few days ago Xemnas sends me on a mission to The Land of Dragons. Easy enough right? Bash a few Heartless, gather a few hearts, maybe pick up some good take-out. NOT."

"I get there and right away I get freaking arrested by the imperial guards! I managed to trick them up with a water clone but I was stuck on the run because the Superior said not to come back without completing my mission like last time. I spent TWO DAYS running through the country side, avoiding contact with anyone just in case they're connected with that Emperor guy and then, just when I'm ready to leave, I GET CHASED FIVE MILES BY A DRAGON! I didn't even know those things existed!"

Throughout Demyx's rant Vexen had gone back to his book, nodding occasionally. He didn't bother to correct the musician that he really wasn't angry because of his lack of heart. Better to let the boy vent than get into another "We do too have hearts" argument.

"And-and the worst part is..." The steaming had stopped at this point and Demyx's raging tone had settled to an exhausted moan. "I haven't slept or eaten since I left The World That Never Was..." Having finally spent his angry energy, Demyx finally flopped and landed softly in Vexen's lap.

Vexen paused in his reading and looked down at the water user face-down in his lap. His cheeks flushed faintly. "Demyx, what do you think you're-"

"Shush." Demyx muttered lazily, his nasal voice muffled by his superior's cloak. "Sleepy Demy is sleepy." A moment later he was snoring. The scientist shifted uncomfortably, glancing around the room to make sure no one was going to burst in. After a few seconds of tense silence Vexen reluctantly went back to his book, letting his free hand absently stroke the Melodious Nocturne's dark blond hair.


End file.
